Splinter
Splinter (zu Deutsch "Splitter"), eine mutierte Ratte, ist der Mentor und Ziehvater der vier Turtles. Mirage Comics thumb|left|Splinter (Mirage Comics)Splinter war das Haustier von Hamato Yoshi. In seinem Käfig ahmte er die Bewegungen seines Meisters nach und erlernte dadurch die Kunst des Ninjutsu. Als Yoshi nach Amerika ins Exil gehen musste und Jahre später durch die Hand von Oroku Saki starb, der für den Tod seines Bruders Nagi Rache suchte, flüchete Splinter in die Kanalisation New Yorks, wo er und vier Schildkrötenbabies, über die er zufällig stolperte, eines Tages einer seltsamen Substanz ausgesetzt wurden. Innerhalb von Stunden wurden Splinter und die Schildkröten zu intelligenten, humanoiden Mutanten, und im Laufe der darauffolgenden Jahre trainierte Splinter seine Ziehsöhne in der Kunst des Ninjutsu, damit sie an seiner Stelle Rache für seinen toten Meister üben sollten.''TMNT'' Volume 1 #1 Obwohl Splinter am Anfang sehr darauf bedacht war, seine Existenz und die seiner Ziehsöhne vor dem Rest der Welt geheim zu halten, knüpften die fünf nach und nach freundschaftliche Kontakte mit der Oberwelt, insbesondere mit April O'Neil und Casey Jones. Splinter war meistens eher im Hintergrund anstatt an forderster Front. Er stand den Turtles immer mit Rat zur Seite, doch wenn es mal zu einem direkten Kampf kam, bewies er trotz seines Alters ein hohes Geschick als Ninja-Meister. Für alle seine Freunde war es ein großer Schock, als Splinter ganz unerwartet an Herzversagen starb;''TMNT'' Vol.4 #10 viel später aber stellte es sich heraus, dass er im Battle Nexus eine neue Heimat gefunden hatte. Wie er allerdings dorthin kam, bleibt ungeklärt.''TMNT'' Vol.4 #31 Image Comics Gleich am Anfang der Image Comics wurde Splinter von Pimiko und ihren Cyborgs entführt und zum Verbrecherboss Dragonlord gebracht.''TMNT'' Vol.3 #1 und #2 Anfangs wurde er noch freundlich behandelt, aber dann injizierte Dragonlord Splinter mit einem von ihm erzeugten Mutagen, welches ihn in einen Fledermausmutanten verwandelte und seinen Verstand unter den Instinkten eines Raubtiers begrub.''TMNT'' Vol.3 #5 Lange Zeit machte Splinter die Stadt als blutdürstige Bestie unsicher, doch nach einiger Suche und einigen Kämpfen fanden die Turtles ihren Sensei wieder. Bei einem Konflikt auf der Astralebene um seinen Geisteszustand wurde Splinter fast getötet, erlangte aber am Ende seinen ursprünglichen Körper wieder.''TMNT'' Vol.3 #16 Archie Comics Splinter hat in den Archie Comics die selbe Hintergrundgeschichte wie im Cartoon (1987). Seine Geschichte wurde aber noch weiter ausgebaut. So war er damals dabei, als in Hiroshima die Atombombe fiel,''TMNT Adventures'' #29 und lernte lange in Tibet von Charlie Llama.''TMNT Adventures'' #33 und #34 Diese Version ist wohl eine der aktivsten Formen von Splinter. Er reist mit seinen Turtles um die ganze Welt und sogar in den Weltraum und kämpft sehr oft mit ihnen Seite an Seite. Als die Turtles 100 Jahre in die Zukunft reisen, erfahren sie, dass Splinter im hohen Alter verstorben ist.TMNT Adventures #42 IDW Comics thumb|200px|Splinter in den IDW ComicsIn der IDW-Comickontinuität sind Splinter und die Turtles Reinkarnationen von Hamato Yoshi und dessen vier Söhnen aus der Zeit des feudalen Japan, die alle vom Shredder umgebracht wurden, nachdem Yoshi dessen zunehmenden Machthunger und Blutdurst vor dem Foot Clan offen kritisiert hatte.''TMNT (IDW)'' #5 Splinter begann sein neues Leben als einfache Laborratte in der New Yorker Firma [[Stock Gen|''Stock Gen Research, Inc.]], die Baxter Stockman gehörte, in dem auch seine Söhne als Wasserschildkrötenbabies landeten. Irgendwann wurde ihm ein psychotronisches Serum injiziert, ein Präparat, das einem Tier die kognitiven Eigenschaften eines Menschen verleihen sollte (oder sein Bewusstsein vom tierischen Instinkt "absplittern", ein Ausdruck, dem Splinter seinen Namen verdankt). Durch diese Behandlung wurde sich Splinter seines früheren menschlichen Lebens wieder bewusst, und nachdem er und seine Söhne durch eine Reihe von dramatischen Ereignissen aus dem Labor in die Kanalisation der Stadt entkommen konnten und dort zu Mutanten herangewachsen waren, begann er seine Söhne in den Ninjutsukünsten seines alten Lebens neu zu unterrichten. Nachdem Splinter den Shredder nach langen Kämpfen schließlich im Zweikampf besiegen konnte, erwies er seinem alten Clanbruder die letzte Ehre, als Sekundant in einem [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seppuku ''Sepukku-Ritual] zu fungieren, in dem der tödlich verletzte Shredder sich das Leben nahm. Als Folge dieses Sieges wurde er von Karai als neuer Führer des Foot Clans akzeptiert und setzte in dieser Rolle alles daran, den Clan wieder auf den rechten Pfad zurückzuführen."Vengeance" #6 Cartoonserie (1987) thumb|left|Splinter (1987iger Serie) In dieser Serie war Splinter ursprünglich Hamato Yoshi selbst, der durch ein Komplott von Oroku Saki aus dem Foot Clan verbannt wurde. Yoshi ging nach New York ins Exil, wo er dann durch das Mutagen zu Splinter wurde. Danach trainierte er die Turtles in Ninjutsu und zusammen kämpften sie dann gegen Shredder und Krang. Splinter blieb in dieser Inkarnation noch mehr als in den Comics als weiser Mentor im Hintergrund und verließ nur selten das Lager in der Kanalisation. Aber er war auch hier ein großer Kampfkunstmeister, der, wenn er Shredder selbst gegenüberstand, diesem Paroli bieten konnte. Er stand aber seinen Turtles stets mit seinem Rat zur Seite, und durch seine weisen Lehren fanden die Turtles immer einen Weg aus den größten Schwierigkeiten. Was vielleicht noch besonders anzumerken wäre, ist, dass Splinter eine große Angst vor Katzen hat, was sich einmal ziemlich negativ auswirkte, als April bei einer Gelegenheit in eine Katze verwandelt wurde. Cartoonserie (2003) thumb|156px|Splinter in der 2003 ZeichentrickserieEine weitere - und wesentlich aktivere - Version von Splinter erscheint in der 2003-Zeichentrickserie. In dieser Version ist Splinter wieder ursprünglich ein Haustier, das durch die Effekte des Mutagens intelligenter geworden ist. Anfangs hatte Splinter aus Sorge um seine Söhne noch sehr große Angst davor, die Turtles aus dem Versteck zu lassen, aber nach und nach ließ diese Angst nach und zusammen bekämpften sie Shredder, den Foot Clan und zahlreiche andere Gefahren. [[Datei:03_Splinter_btts.jpg|thumb|left|190px|Splinter in Back to the Sewers]]Splinter ist ein sehr starker und fähiger Kämpfer und Meister, der von den Turtles mehr als Vater denn als Meister angesehen wird. Sein Kampffähigkeiten bewies er unter anderem dadurch, dass er vor Michelangelo der Battle Nexus Champion war, so wie Hamato Yoshi einst vor ihm selbst. Von Zeit zu Zeit gelingt es Splinter sogar, mit dem Geist seines alten Meisters in Kontakt zu treten, was ihm dabei immer Freud und Leid zugleich ist. Zu Ehren seines alten Meisters hat er dessen Familiennamen angenommen, so dass er bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten Hamato Splinter genannt wird. Trotz seiner Strenge und seiner protektionistischen Art gegenüber seinen Söhnen ist Splinter allerdings auch der einen oder anderen kleinen Versuchung des Alltags nicht abgeneigt: Er sieht sich regelmäßig eine (nicht spezifizierte) Seifenopernserie im Fernsehen an und reißt dann und wann auch wieder einen gutmütigen Witz. 2012 Animationsserie thumb|left|Splinter in der 2012 SerieIn dieser Serie entspricht Splinters Ursprung zu einigen Teilen seiner 1987iger Version: Ursprünglich ein Mensch, wurde er durch das Mutagen in eine humanoide Ratte verwandelt, nachdem er Augenblicke davor versehentlich eine Ratte berührt hatte, und genauso wie sein 87iger Vorbild besitzt er eine instinktive Furcht vor Katzen. Neu ist an dieser Version, dass er anstelle von Chet die Turtles, die mit ihm zusammen verwandelt wurden, als Babies im Tierladen gekauft hat. Dazu kommt, dass er in seinem früheren Leben verheiratet war und ein Kind hatte, ehe er sie durch die Hand eines eifersüchtigen Feindes verlor und seine spätere Mutation ihn zu einer Existenz im Untergrund zwang. Außerdem scheint Yoshi auch vor seiner Mutation den Spitznamen "Splinter" benutzt haben, denn bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten wird er von diversen Mitgliedern des Foot Clans so genannt, bevor ihnen seine Mutation bekannt gemacht wurde. ''The Next Mutation'' [[Datei:Splinter_tnm.jpg|thumb|Splinter (The Next Mutation)]]Auch in dieser Inkarnation ist Splinter ein ruhiger, weiser Meister, der immer einen weisen Spruch auf den Lippen hat, kämpft aber auch oft persönlich mit den Turtles gegen den Drachenlord und seine Rank Warriors. In der ersten Folge wird er vom Drachenlord in der Traumwelt gefangen gehalten, doch die Turtles lernen dank Venus de Milo das Traumwandeln und befreien ihren Meister schließlich wieder. Splinter gefällt es nicht, dass die Turtles mit Hummer und Motorrad durch die Straßen düsen. Überhaupt würde es ihm gefallen, wenn sie weniger auf neue Technologie als auf alte Werte setzen würden. Filme *[[Datei:Splinter_(Turtles_Der_Film).png|thumb|200px|Splinter (Turtles - Der Film)]]Grundsätzlich ist Splinters Geschichte in den Filmen die selbe wie in den Mirage Comics. Die größte Änderung ist, dass als Oroku Saki Hamato Yoshi tötete, Splinter ihn angriff und ihm das Gesicht zerkratzte; dieser schlug ihm daraufhin vor Wut das rechte Ohr ab. Als Splinter von Shredder entführt wurde, vermissten die Turtles ihn sehr und setzten alles daran ihn wieder zu finden. Splinter schaffte es aber, sie telepathisch zu kontaktieren und ihre Herzen damit wieder zu stärken. Später konnten Casey und Danny Pennington Splinter befreien, und im Schlußkampf besiegte Splinter den Shredder - wenigstens fürs erste (Turtles - Der Film). *Später biwakiert Splinter mit den Turtles in Aprils Wohnung, aber besteht darauf, wieder in den Untergrund zu ziehen, da sie im Grunde nicht in die Außenwelt gehören. Als er in den Nachrichten von [[Techno Cosmic Research Institute|''T.G.R.I.]] erfährt, erzählt er den Turtles von den genauen Umständen ihrer Mutation. Später rettet er die Turtles aus einer Falle des Shredders und macht Donatello klar, dass nicht die Ursache ihrer Mutation entscheidet, wer sie wirklich sind. Als die Turtles nach ihrem Sieg über den Shredder nach Hause kommen, erteilt Splinter ihnen Strafübungen, weil sie bei einem Auftritt in der Disco Schlagzeilen gemacht und damit die Kunst der Unsichtbarkeit missachtet haben. Allerdings beweist er bei den Strafübungen eine Portion Humor und benutzt dabei den Ninja-Rap von Vanilla Ice, um die Turtles anzutreiben. ('Turtles II – Das Geheimnis des Ooze) *Als die Turtles mit dem Zeitzepter ins alte Japan reisten, blieb Splinter mit Casey in der Gegenwart zurück (Turtles 3). *Im CGI-Film von 2007 schickt Splinter Leonardo auf eine lange Reise, um zu sich selbst zu finden und seine Fähigkeiten als Anführer zu verbessern. Als Leonardo und seine Brüder nach einer jahrlangen Trennung wieder zusammengefunden haben, kämpft er zusammen mit ihnen gegen die rebellischen Stein-Generäle (TMNT). *Im 2014 Actionfilm waren Splinter und die Turtles Labortiere bei Sacks Group Ltd., wo deren Inhaber Eric Sacks ihnen Mutagen injizieren ließ. Als Dr. O’Neil die wahren Absichten von Sacks und dem Shredder erkannte, setzte dieser das Labor in Flammen. Dessen kleine Tochter April, die ihren Vater regelmäßig im Labor besucht hatte, rettete Splinter und die vier Schildkröten aus dem Feuer und setzte sie an einem Kanalschacht aus. Das Mutagen gab Splinter und den Turtles humanoide Gestalt, und angeregt durch die Liebe Dr. O'Neils zu seiner Tochter wurde Splinter der Vater der Turtles. Später bringt sich Splinter mittels eines alten Buches die Kunst des Ninjutsu selbst bei und unterrichtete dann die Turtles darin. (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Spielzeug *''Siehe 'TMNT Actionfiguren '''und 'TMNT Lego'' Videospiele Splinter taucht in fast jedem Spiel auf. Meistens ist er aber eine nicht spielbare Figur, die nur in Cut-Scenes auftaucht oder den Turtles mit Rat zur Hilfe steht. Spielbar ist er in den folgenden Spielen: *''TMNT 2 - Battle Nexus'' (alternatives Kostüm von Donatello) *''TMNT - Mutant Melee'' *''TMNT - Smash Up'' Trivia *Splinter wurde nach dem Vorbild von Stick ("Stock") erschaffen, dem Mentor und Anführer eines Ninja-Geheimbunds in der Marvel Comics-Serie Daredevil. Galerie *''Siehe ''Splinter/Galerie Siehe auch *Daredevil *Hamato Yoshi *Tang Shen *Shredder *Rattenkönig und das Pantheon *Der Ultimative Daimyo *Der Uralte *Battle Nexus-Turnier *Drako *D'Jinn *Old Hob *Oroku Miwa *Sojobos Tengu *Andre *Hamato Clan Einzelnachweise en:Splinter Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Ninjas Kategorie:Charaktere (Mirage) Kategorie:Charaktere (1987iger Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (Filme) Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (1996 OAVs) Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Psioniker Kategorie:Foot Clan Kategorie:Tiermutanten Kategorie:Ninja-Meister Kategorie:Kampfkünstler Kategorie:TMNT Kategorie:Cameos und Karikaturen Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Next Mutation) Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Charaktere (Videospiele) Kategorie:Charaktere (Image) Kategorie:Charaktere (Dreamwave Comics)